


A Toast for the Students

by relatively_einstein



Series: Harry Potter and Broadway [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relatively_einstein/pseuds/relatively_einstein
Summary: At dinner the night before the selection of the Triwizard Champions, some students propose a toast.





	A Toast for the Students

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be nice. It's completely unedited. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Warning: contains gratuitous quoting of fiddler on the roof.

"In honor of the selection of the champion's tomorrow, we'd like to propose a toast." A sixth year Hufflepuff announced, standing with four other students to address the assembled students and faculty at the end of dinner. 

"So," said the second student, raising his glass, "Here's to our prosperity!" 

"To our health and happiness!" added the third, 

"But most importantly," said the fourth, 

"To Life!" shouted the fifth. In response, all the Hufflepuffs raised their glasses and drained them before slamming them on the table and yelling "L'chaim!" 

The other students from Hogwarts as well as the faculty and those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang started dumbstruck for a moment before hurrying to do the same. 

"I was going to wish you all good luck," So Professor Dumbledore from his place at the head table, "But I think that neatly captures the feeling, so thank you and food night everyone. L'chaim!"


End file.
